


I've Been Warned That I Long For Your Embrace

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [39]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble, you know how cats love to sleep on faces? that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The last thing you'd expected, when you'd agreed to stay the night, was for your nemesis to try to suffocate you while you sleep.





	I've Been Warned That I Long For Your Embrace

The last thing you'd expected, when you'd agreed to stay the night, was for your nemesis to try to suffocate you while you sleep.

You'd known from OWCA's surveillance (as unclean as that makes you feel, skin crawling under your fur) that he's a heavy sleeper and a cuddlebug, long limbs wrapped tight around his teddy bear while he sleeps, but sleeping _on your face_ is a bit more than you'd anticipated.

Luckily, platypuses have evolved for swimming, so you know how to hold your breath. Even with his bony elbow jabbing into your ribs, you're in no danger of running out of air as you fight your way out from under him, kicking and punching until he rolls over with a snore.

Freedom.

You stare at the ceiling, doing nothing but remind yourself what it's like to breathe, feeling the cool night air flowing into your lungs while your eyes trace the shadows in the darkness. It aches a little, but you don't mind. Pain's a reminder that you're still alive.

Despite your idiot nemesis's attempts to murder you in your sleep. You'd thought you were past all that.

Exhaling, you turn back to find him... still asleep? What even is he.

As you watch, he frowns, hands wandering, _searching_ , and you groan. Stupid nemesis, being so cute. He has _no right_ to make those sad little noises, so _pathetic_ and _needy_ , like an abandoned kitten, and you flop into his hand in an attempt to make him _stop_.

It works.

He squeaks, curling around you the way he'd curled up with his teddy bear, squishing you into his chest, irritatingly adorable.

Scritching behind his ear, you sigh, making yourself comfortable as his chest rumbles with a purr. This is your life now. Hugged to sleep by your nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Every Day's A Saturday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc1DA4XuJTc) by Elemeno P, aka the song of my childhood. It's not really related to the fic, I just love it XD
> 
> This was gonna be 100 words, but it... grew. And grew. Whoops.


End file.
